Forbidden Love
by NightMares95
Summary: Ichigo is a normal student. But an exchange student begins in his class, everything becomes different. Weird people spying on him and the new student becomes more and more mysterical. And who… Or what is this person? Warning! Boy x Boy!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**Here comes the prologue! :D Warning: This is a Yaoi fanfiction soo… But the "good stuff" comes later ;) o well… My english sucks so bear with me! I'm a swedish woman for crying out loud! xD**_

_**Ichigo is a normal student. But a exchange student begins in his class, everything becomes different. Weird people spying on him and the new student becomes more and more mysterical. And who… Or what is this person? **_

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Prologue**_

_It was night. The darkness laid tight around the park. People walked on the roads as usual. Workers in consumes who has been on the bar and tried to get laid with strippers when they have a beautiful, loving wife with children who were waiting at home._

_Alcoholics, smokers, teenage gangs, homeless, unemployed and so on were on park benches and paths. One of these people was a man. Or was he even human? His skin shone white in the moonlight and his eyes bright blue and animal-like, tapering pupil. He just stood there among the trees, looked, __**hunt.**_

_He liked alcoholics most. The alcohol, which swam in the blood, was intoxicating and calming. An alcoholic with bad luck went to the man among the trees, had no idea what would happen to him. The man may have been between the ages of twenty. He stumbled forward and murmured lightly._

"_Y-you…! Do not have alcohol? I can offer you a little. __Wait ... You have weird hair!"_

_There went the limit. Everything went quickly and smoothly. The man among the trees pulled the alcoholic into the trees, holding his heavy hand over the man's mouth before he bit the throat._

_Blood spurted and colored the ground red. The creature licked his smooth lips, enjoying the alcoholic's blood in his body and alcohol, which slowly began to spread in his own veins. Eventually he disappeared into the pitch black darkness._

_***puh* Done with the prologue… My english sucks… bear with it please… But I'm so exited! :D my first GrimmIchi!3 Still the smex comes later, about… I don't know!**_


	2. Chapter 2: New Student

**_*puh* Here is chapter 1 everyone! :D Warning: This is a Boy x Boy fanfiction! And my English sucks... -.-'' but i hope you guys like it :) _**

**_(Grimmjow) - Just get going with the story!_**

**_(Me) - Well someone is a big pervert who want me to get to the smex right now..._**

**_(Grimmjow) - Damn right I wanna! _**

**_(Me) - Calm down kitty! The smex comes later._**

**_(Grimmjow) - *growls* I hope so!_**

**_(Ichigo) - It feels like I'm in big trouble..._**

_'_

_Forbidden Love _

_Chapter 1: New Student_

Ichigo yawned wide. He had not had enough sleep during these last days. The nightmares about the horrible creature chased him night and day. He sat down at his bench at school, after he tried to smile cheerfully to Inoue and Tatsuki who stood away at the corner. Sinji entered the classroom and sat down at the bench next to Ichigo.

"Good morning, Ichigo."

"Morning, Sinji."

"You don't look so well."

"Nah, did not get enough sleep last night."

"Okay, just don't fall asleep during the lesson."

"Heh, no prob."

But Ichigo felt that sleep was a tempting choice on those incredibly boring classes. 'A little nap I'll probably have time with before the teacher comes'.

After a few minutes of light sleep Ichigo woke up because of the door's hard blow when it was closed. Ichigo rubbed his eyes sleepily and stretched himself before the teacher started to introduce the new student to the class next to her. 'Wait! New student?'

Listen! We have a new student here in class. Can you please introduce yourself to the class?

The student next to her sigh. All in the classroom did not seem to care so much about a new student. The only one that sat tense in his chair and stared straight at the figure in front of the blackboard, was Ichigo. His eyes were as bright blue as his hair, body strongly built with muscles that appeared in the gray school uniform and perhaps 185 inches long, 5 inches taller than Ichigo. His hands rested in his pockets and a wide grin teasingly formed on his handsome face.

"My name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I was kicked out from my old school Huego Mundo and attending a year here in this piss school. If you have any problems with it or with me, then you are so dead."

The whole class snatched terrified and began to whisper to each other. Ichigo sat glued to his chair. 'Those eyes ... So equal.' Ichigo was woked up from his deep concerns when the new student named Grimmjow went to his direction.

Grimmjow sat on the bench behind Ichigo and still grinning teasingly against the orange-haired strawberry in front of him.

Ichigo felt Grimmjows icy eyes rested on his back and he couldn't help but remember his nightmare the night before. He tried to remember the creature's face in his dream, but failed. The whole dream was just a black dot in his memory, and cursed within himself. The only thing he remembered was the enchanting iceblue eyes. 'Can he really be ...' Ichigo shook his head and forced off the thought. 'Of course he is not the person in my dreams! Just a coincidence, that's right!' He sighed and tried to listen to the teacher's babbling about equations.

After class it was lunch. Ichigo picked up his bag over his shoulder and walked away toward's the rooftop. When he got up he met Keigo, Ishida, Chad, Renji and Sinji. They were already in their seats in the middle of the roof. Ichigo squeezed into the ring between Renji and Chad. Ichigo and Renji did a high five as greeting and nodded his head to the rest of the gang.

They did not say much during for Keigo. He babbled on about a hot girl he met yesterday in the grocery store, but Ichigo was too lazy to bother. He did not care about Keigo's talk about how pretty she was or how big breasts she had. Ichigo did not care so much about girls. In Ichigo's eyes were girls superficial bitching exploiting boys dicks for laid.

All was silence around. 'Wow ... He made Keigo stop talking!' Ichigo chocolate brown eyes stared into the ice blue once. Grimmjow had climbed to the roof and Ichigo didn't notice it. He stood in the doorway and stared deadly against Keigo who had cower behind Chad. Behind Grimmjow was a familiar figure named Ulquiorra. Grimmjow snorted and continued on their way to the corner furthest away at the rooftop. Ulquiorra followed him. Both of them started to pull up cigarettes and lit them.

Keigo was still sitting behind Chad and dared not to come up from his hiding place. Ichigo sighed to his scared friend. Grimmjow opend his moth to speak to Keigo.

"Oi, trash! I will not hurt you, so you can come up from your little hideaway."

Keigo jumped up and stood proudly and laughed evilly.

"Lucky for you, otherwise my friend Ichigo will beat you down in seconds!"

Ichigo choked as he sat the food down the wrong way in his throat.

"Don't but me into this mess, you idiot!"

Grimmjows grin became wider and he looked straight into Ichigo.

"Ichigo, huh? The name fits ya pretty well."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, big mouthed too! You are interesting. Love it!"

Ichigo shuddered to his last sentence, and felt his cheeks began to easily get a red color.

The two people away at the corner were getting closer to Ichigo and his friends. Everyone got up and went automatically to meeting them. Ichigo's gang stopped, while Ichigo himself went a little bit more further to meet up with Grimmjow. 'Damn you Keigo for placing me in this situation. You'll pay for this!'

"So your scared little friend says you can beat me down in just a few seconds?"

"Hm? Let's see if he's right?"

"Toché! Starting to like you more. And I must say ..."

Grimmjow began to get closer to Ichigo so they stood side by side. Grimmjow leaned down and whispered husky in the strawberry's ear.

"You really smell like strawberries. It turns me on bit actually."

Ichigo felt his right knuckle moved on itself and took aim against Grimmjows jaw, but missed.

"Wow, wow, wow! Someone's getting a little wild here!"

"Fuck you! Shall we fight or not?"

"Hm? You start to get really interesting, berry-boy."

The nickname did not only heat up his cheeks, but also his mood.

Grimmjow was the first to punsh. And he hit. Ichigo felt his right jaw twisted in the wrong direction and lost his balance, but didn't fall down on the cold tiles. He wiped away the blood that dribbled down his chin. Now it's Ichigo's turn. He ran forward and took aim directly at Grimmjows left jaw. Grimmjow read of his attack and succumbed. But Ichigo had predicted it. He lifted his leg and kicked Grimmjow on his throat and he fell to the side.

Grimmjow gasped after the powerful kick on his throat, but got up quickly. He was used to fight. But he wanted to take it easy with the berry.

Ichigo did not know if he would strike again or if he would give Grimmjow a chance to get his revenge. But Grimmjow stood just up, brushed the dirt away from the school uniform and wiggled his head back and forth so that you could hear loud crack from the neck.

"I must admit. You are really good. But I will not continue. I don't wanna ruin your beautiful face."

Ichigo tied knuckles of anger and knew how he wanted to hit the blue-haired idiot in the face, but decided to calm down. If he got involved in another fight, he would be expeled from school.

"I have my tricks. But I don't want to end up in trouble again, so I think we must make peace."

"Sounds good to me!"

Grimmjow walked up to Ichigo and lifted his hand and waited for Ichigo to shake it.

"Peace?"

Ichigo stared a moment at the huge, handsome hand before he took it into his own.

"Peace."

"Hope we get along well, Ichigo ...?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Jeagerjaques Grimmjow. But think you knew that from class."

"Hm, kind of. Your last name is a bit difficult to remember."

"They usually say so. Hey, Ichigo?"

"What?"

"You can let go of my hand now."

Ichigo felt that he began to blush again when he remembered that he had not released Grimmjowa hands yet.

"Ups, sorry."

"Heh, no prob!"

The school bell rang, saved Ichigo from the awkward situation he was in. His gang started to pack up their lunchboxes and walked towards the classroom. Ichigo followed and could not help but cast a glance over his shoulder and saw how Grimmjow still looked at him. The orange-haired student turned quickly and ran down the stairs so sp he would not start blushing again. When he arrived at his bench in the classroom, he sank down on his seat and sighed out. 'Grimmjow Jeagerjaques ...', was the last thought he had in his head, before the teacher entered the classroom and the lesson in history began.

_**(Me) - Chapter one done :D Still bear with me my english suucks D: but this is my first GrimmIchi fanfiction and I hope you guys liked it =**__**3**_

_**(Ichigo) - Love it!**_

_**(Grimmjow) - I don't!**_

_**(Me and Ichigo) - Why?**_

_**(Grimmjow) - I sound like a big pussy here! I can beat down Ichigo!**_

**_(Me and Ichigo) - *sign*_**

**_(Grimmjow) - What? I don't get you two!_**

**_(Me) - Can we skip that now okay? This was my first chapter :D more will come soon ;)_**_**See ya! ;D / NightMares95**_


	3. Chapter 3: Danger

_**(Me) – H**__**ere's the next chapter :D hope you like it! **___

_**(Grimmjow) – It better be smex in here…**_

_**(Me) – Grimmy, come on! The smex can not start now! **_

_**(Grimmjow) – Oh yeah…? Watch me!**_

_**(Ichigo) – G-grimmjow? What the heck are you doing?**_

_**(Grimmjow) – Just teasing with ya.**_

_**(Me)- I better w**__**rite this down… **_

_**(Ichigo) – Hitsuki, help me!**_

_**(Me) – Sorry Ichigo, but I gotta write this down. You can take care of your self. **_

_**(Grimmjow) – Now I'm starting to like you!**_

_**(Me) Thank you kitty! While I w**__**rite this good stuff down you all can enjoy the chapter! (warning… a little fighting in here so… a warning for you sensitive people.) **_

_Forbidden Love _

_Chapter 2: Danger _

The last few days had just been ... Weird. Grimmjow was friendlier by the day against Ichigo. They laughed, smiled, joked and talked sometimes about serious things, such as orphans and hidden embarrassment that rested in them both their souls.

But despite the fact that Ichigo and Grimmjow knew each other, Grimmjow was still mysterious. Grimmjow could read Ichigo like a book, but Ichigo could only read the Grimmjows feelings and not thoughts. He knew that Grimmjow was hiding something. Something important. Something dangeros. And that bothered Ichigo most.

The school bell rang its last tone and the school day was over. Ichigo packed his stuff and started his journey home.

When Ichigo was almost home, he had a strange feeling that he was followd. He had felt this way during these last days and it was very annoying. 'It's maybe just some gangmembers who want to beat me down for fun. "Ichigo turned and looked around, but no sign of no one. He sighed and continued walking home.

" I'm home!"

"Ah, welcome home Ichi-nii!"

"Where's Karin?"

"She's at Jinta-kun's home."

"Oh… Fun for her."

Ichigo heard a familiar sound of footsteps from the stairs. Ichigo sighed and picked up his bag and swung around quickly in the air.

"WELCOME HOME, MY SON!"

Ichigo swung his bag against his old man's cheek and went straight into the wall.

"How many times must I tell you, don't welcome me like that Goat-Face!"

Ichigo's dad Isshin stood up slowly and tried once again to hug his son. Ichigo stepped aside and let Isshin slide on his belly into the kitchen wall.

"I-I have nothing more to teach you, my son. I'm proud of you!"

"Whatever!"

Ichigo began to walk up to his room.

"Ichi-nii! What about dinner?"

"Not hungry!"

He closed the door behind him with a bang, before he collapsed on top of the bed.

Ichigo stared up at the white ceiling. Despite the fact that Ichigo was in the safety of his room, he felt that someone was still in his presence. Ichigo sat up and looked out. The sun was going down between the gray houses and the sky was orange mixed with pink tint. Ichigo enjoyed the wonderful sight. He tore himself away from the gaze at the sunset when he heard something.

Ichigo looked down and saw men in suits and stylish sunglasses that rested on their noses. They walked around a block away from Ichigo and them seemed to be on their guard.

Ichigo rise a brow and watched the men in suits walk around back and forth. 'Why the heck does freaky guys spying on my house?'

Ichigo could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. He picked up the phone out of the jean pockets, looking at the screen. _Hichigo is calling you!_ Ichigo frowned and answered.

"What do you want, asshole?"

"Ouch _King_! That hurt ya know!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever!"

"So… What are my favorite berry doin'?"

"Nothing… Just watching some weird guys walking around in suits outside my house."

"Hm… That's weird…"

"You tellin me!"

"Calm down _King_! Ya are little tense huh?"

"Yeah lot happened sense you moved to collage."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Ichigo frowned again at his best friend's curiosity. But he was happy to hear Hichigo's voise again.

"A new stundet moved in to our class. And I have this strange feeling like someone is following me when I walk home."

"Kay! Well it must be your imagination 'bout the strange fellin."

"Yeah, your right."

"But now to something intresting! Who is this new student? Is he hot?"

"Well he have strange hair. And he is kind of cool. And hes really ho… HEY!"

Hichigo laughed loud in the phone and Ichigo felt a small blush on hes cheek when I almost said that Grimmjow was hot to hes best friend. 'But he is hot! Or kind of… WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING?'

"It seems that you haven't chanced at all."

"Fuck you…"

"Love ya to _King_!"

Ichigo growled.

"What's the newbe's name then?"

"Kind of weird name… I think he's spanish…!"

"Then tell me his name."

"Jeagerjapues Grimmjow. Told you, it's a weird name!"

There was silence on the phone. The silence lasted a few minutes before Ichigo became worried.

"Hichigo, dude? You there?"

Silence again. Hichigo's voise broke the silence, but he seemed worried.

"Ichigo… What are you doing right now?"

"I told you, I'm home."

"Meet me at the park. We need to talk."

"Wha… Wait, Hichigo!"

But Ichigo couldn't protest more before Hichigo hung up. Ichigo stared at the phone before he putted it down in his pocket and raised up from the bed. 'What the heck was that…?'

Ichigo put his jacket and shoes at the entrance. He heard Yuzu's worried voice cry out for Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii! Where are you going so late?"

"Need some fresh air. Don't worry; I will be home at midnight."

"O-okay! Just be careful Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo smiled and walked out in to the cold evning. He felt the cold air on his cheeks and breathed in and out slowly. He began his walk to the park. But he still felt that someone… or something watched him from behind.

When Ichigo was in the park he looked around for Hichigo. But he didn't see him anywhere. The wind caressed his orange hair. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the chilly wind moves around his body. Ichigo suddenly felt that strange feeling again. That someone was following him. Ichigo noticed he was alone in the park and began to feel the panic growing in his stomach.

Ichigo suddenly felt how a hand grabbed a hold of his hip and how his wrists changed its position so that they rested above his head. He felt his body pressed violently against a tree. All that had gone incredibly fast. Ichigo gasped and tried to see who it was, but it was so dark he could not see the stranger's face.

"Shh… Ichigo. It's just me."

Ichigo gasped when he heard the familiar voice.

"Oh my god, Hichigo! Someday you are going to scare the life of me!"

Ichigo waited for the sarcasm, but didn't hear anything.

"Hichigo?"

Hichigos head was resting now against Ichigo shoulder. Then he felt warm breath against his neck. Ichigo gasped and tried to rip out of Hichigos grip, but failed. Hichigo just squeezed the orange-haired teen's ankles harder, so he felt sharp nails against his smooth skin.

"I've always wanted to know how your blood tastes. And now finally I can have my chance."

Now Ichigo felt a pair of pointy teeth against his neck. Ichigo tried to kick the vampire in the stomach, but Hichigos stomach was rock hard and Ichigo felt his knee began to throb in pain.

"You can not escape now. You're mine now Ichigo. Soon you finally will be mine, when I've taste your delicius blood."

Hichigos voice was husky and Ichigo could feel himself blush.

"S-stop it Hichigo!"

Then Ichigo felt how Hichigo's grip was losing up and saw how Hichigo fall down on the could ground. Ichigo watched as a new shadow appeared in front of him. Ichigo gasped as he saw the bright blue hair in the moonlight.

"Hey, you alright Berry-boy?"

Ichigo gasped and felt a small blush on his cheeks when he saw the familiar man from behind.

"G-grimmjow…"

_**(Me) – I'm doone! Finally… And I am really sorry for my bad English. **_

_**(Grimmjow) – No smex! Why?**_

_**(Me) – Because it will come the next chapter… A little…**_

_**(Grimmjow) – Why wait so long?**_

_**(Me) – Because I want to!**_

_**(Ichigo) – Yeah Grimmjow! You are such a pervert.**_

_**(Grimmjow) – Maybe I am! You like it?**_

_**(Ichigo) – No… Or… Sometimes…**_

_**(Grimmjow) - *Laugh evil* I knew it!**_

_**(Ichigo) – Ahem… So, when are you going to realize the new chapter?**_

_**(Me) – Hm… Maybe…**_

_**(Grimmjow) – Don't change the subject!**_

_**(Me) – Uh, shut up kitty… Well I will try to realize the next chapter soon. Rewiev plz! / NightMares95 **_


	4. Chapter 4: You're A

_**(Me) – Sorry that I am so slow, but **__**I'm a school girl so I have lot of homework**_

_**-.-''**_

_**(Ichigo) – Poor you! **_

_**(Grimmjow) – Yeah, poor you. But I still don't feel sorry for you. **_

_**(Ichigo) – Why?**_

_**(Grimmjow) – Because she's… Weird.**_

_**(Me) – Ouch, Grimm. That hurt ya know. **_

_**(Ichigo) – And? You are weird to. You got freakin blue hair! And I got orange. Where as weird as she is. **_

_**(Me) – So… Ichigo think's I'm weird to. **_

_**(Ichigo) – NO! Not at all! It's just… GAH, Grimmjow this is so your fault!**_

_**(Grimmjow) – Now it's my fault! I think you are weird in a good way! Not a bad way!**_

_**(Me) – Thanks… I guess. Now we can skip the "weird" part, okay! Now on going with the vampire fight!**_

_**(Grimmjow) – Don't make me lose this time!**_

Forbidden Love.

Chapter 3: You're A…

_Preview from Forbidden Love, chapter 2:_

"_S-stop it Hichigo!"_

_Then Ichigo felt how Hichigo's grip was losing up and saw how Hichigo fall down on the could ground. Ichigo watched as a new shadow appeared in front of him. Ichigo gasped as he saw the bright blue hair in the moonlight. _

"_Hey, you alright Berry-boy?"_

_Ichigo gasped and felt a small blush on his cheeks when he saw the familiar man from behind. _

"_G-grimmjow…"_

The wind took hold of the orange-haired figure lying on the ground. With staring eyes, saw Ichigo the familiar figure in front of him, protect him against his "best friend" claws and fangs.

"W-what are you doing here? H-how did you know where I was?"

"Didn't I tell you a few days ago, Ichi? You smell like strawberry. You can catch the smell from miles away."

Ichigo blushed when he remembered the sweet and husky voice whispered those word in his ear on Grimmjow's first day at school.

Ichigo saw something move in the corner of his eye. Hichigo had stood up and started walking rapidly up to Grimmjow's direction. Grimmjow changed his position and leaned forward slowly with his arms drawn in front of him like a pair of swords rested on the arms' sides. Hichigo smiled evilly.

"So… Ya are that newbie in school, huh? I hope you haven't touched the Berry before I have."

Grimmjow just stood still in the same position and just stared blank against Hichigo. Until he finally speaked.

"I wont let anyone touch him. Especially a nasty vampire like you."

Hichigo laughed. And it wasn't his usually laugh Ichigo used to. It was a evil laugh, a laugh you only here in a scary movie when the killer is soon going to kill his victim.

"You're a vampire to! And not like any other vampire in this world! You're Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the Sexta in the Espada's! You kill not for survival, but for orders! You are the nasty person here, not me!"

Ichigo could here Grimmjow tsk.

"Maybe I am a vampire like you."

Ichigo flinched when he heard that Grimmjow just admitt that he was a vampire.

"But, I'm not a member of the Espada anylonger. The tattoo on my back doesn't matter anymore. I'm a free vampire like you're self. And I won't hurt or kill Ichigo like you where up to minutes ago. I thought you where his friend."

This time it was Hichigo's moment to flinch. But then later a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Well I can't believe that Ichigo is still alive. His smell can drive any vampire insane! Just because I'm his friend, I'm not going to let down on my pride of being vampire."

The words that left Hichigos mouth hurted Ichigo a lot. Hichigo is or _was _his best friend. And he trusted Hchigo more than anyone. When Hichigo left him for collage, Ichigo didn't know what to do in life when his best friend was gone. Ichigo could feel tears in his eyes, but holded them back. He was not going to cry. Not now. Never! Last time he was crying was when his mother died. And that was 8 years ago. He haven't criend sense then.

Ichigo heard Grimmjow growl loud, like a animal and then attacked Hichigo with full force. Hichigo flew far away and went into a couple of trees that stood in the way. The power of Grimmjow's punsh were abnormally strong.

"Don't talk about Ichigo like that! He trusted you! And then you just abandon him! Just because you are a monsterus vampire! I'm a vampire to, but I don't put my pride before my friends!"

Ichigo just glared at Grimmjow. He had just defended Ichigo and punshed Hichigo throe some trees with a strench that is not normal.

"I would never, ever bite Ichigo! I would never abounding him like you just did. Because I'm his friend, and you just should take your little tail between your legs and run away like the fucking bastard you are!"

'Wow… Grimmjow is really pissed', Ichigo thought. Ichigo saw how Hichigo raised up from the wood pile that had formed on top of his vampire body. Hichigos eyes glow yellow, and showed how much he wanted to kill the blue-haired vampire in front of him, only through his eyes.

Hichigo sigh and turned around with his back against Ichigo, ready to walk away like Grimmjow told him.

"You better be untouched, Ichigo. And about you, you blue-haired bastard. Aizen will not be pleased when I finds out that you have run away from him."

Grimmjow's whole body ranged and Ichigo could hear him sigh.

"I don't care 'bout Aizen or my fellow team mates, I just care 'bout myself and the safty of my friend."

"Then it's goodbye for now, Grimmjow. We will meet again and then not even Ichigo can stop me from killing you. Ja ne!*"

Hichigo disappeard in the wind. Ichigo just sat there on the ground and looked at the spot where his ex best friend had been standing just moments away. Then Ichigo felt the smell of blood. He got up and saw Grimmjow sitting on his knees with his hand over his broad shoulder.

"When did he hit me?"

Ichigo felt the whole world spin and everything became black. The last thing he heard was Grimmjow who called by his name.

Ichigo woke up and felt that someone carried him. He felt the wind against his face. Ichigo could not open his eyes to see who carried him, but he already knew who it was.

"G-grimmjow where are we?"

The movements stopped and Ichigo finally could open his eyes. He saw that Grimmjow's face was really close from his own and started to blush. He heard a teasing laugh from Grimmjow and he smiled.

"You're finally awake, Berry-boy. Thought that you died in my arms."

Ichigo started to blush harder, why he didn't know. It was just that… Grimmjow had _smiled_ to him. Under those last days he was with Grimmjow he never saw him smile once.

"I-I'm not dead! I just fainted that's all!"

Grimmjow laugh again and started to run.

Ichigo took a tight grip around Grimmjow's neck. The speed was really fast, faster than a car. Ichigo felt that he wanted to scream, but hold it back. He didn't want to sound like a girl in front of Grimmjow.

After a while, Grimmjow landed in front of Ichigo's house. He satted the tired and dizzy berry down to the ground.

"Are you sure you can make it to your room?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm not a pussy you know."

"Heh, I know. See you upstairs."

With that Grimmjow disappeared like Hichigo did before. Ichigo took a deep breath and walked inside the house. It was dark inside and it seemed everyone was asleep. Ichigo felt terrible tired and stumbled inside the house. He could hear a snoring sound from the living room. He finded Yuzu laing on the sofa and snoring quietly. Ichigo smiled and took Yuzu in his arm. He carried her up to her room and bedded her down in her bed.

"Ichi-nii…"

Ichigo heard Yuzu whisper his name and just smiled back at her.

"I'm home now, Yuzu. Go back to sleep."

Yuzu nodded and she was fast asleep. He watched his little sister sleep for a while before he made his way to the room where Grimmjow waited for him. Ichigo wasn't sure if he could trust Grimmjow, after all he was a vampire. Ichigo opened the door to his room and closed it behind him. He turned around and saw a dark figure sitting on his bed.

"Thought you fainted on the stairs or something."

"Shut up, I just putted my little sister to bed."

Grimmjow just nodded and looked right at Ichigo with his ice-blue eyes.

"What?"

"Nothin'. I just... I'm a monster. And... Do you still trust me?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah... So you're a-"

"Vampire, yes."

"Huh... Wow..."

Grimmjow started laughing and looked at Ichigo from his toes to his bright orange hair.

"Seems like you're not hurt, Berry."

"No, but what about you?"

"I'm a vampire, dude. I heal fast."

"Oh... Right."

Ichigo yawned and felt extremely tired. It had happen a lot this night. Grimmjow raised from the bed and picked up Ichigo before the berry could resist.

"W-wha! What the heck are you doing, you bastard!"

"Relax, Berry-boy! You really need some sleep. So I'm just gonna put you to bed, nothing else."

Ichigo started to blush really hard and buried his cheeks on Grimmjow's chest, breathed in the Grimmjow's sweet smell. 'He smells like autumn...' Before Ichigo knew he had fallen asleep in Grimmjow's strong and protective arms.

* Goodbye but like slang and on Japanese xD

_**(Me) – Puh... Finally done! Yes box next chapter of Forbidden Love is here!**_

_**(Grimmjow) – 'bout damn time! **_

_**(Me) – What now Grimm? You defeated Hichigo, so what is it now huh?**_

_**(Grimmjow) – When are you gonna write the smex? I wanna bit Ichi soo hard!**_

_**(Me) – Well, I care about Ichigo, but I will promise you, Grimm next chapter there will be some smex.**_

_**(Grimmjow) – YES! Finally I win!**_

_**(Me) – BUT! You must be a nice little kitty and listen to your sister if you will get the smex.**_

_**(Grimmjow) - *growl* fine just promise me that you will write the smex then!**_

_**(Me) – Ofc, kitty! I don't wanna disappoint my fans either ;)**_

_**(Ichigo) – Um... What about me?**_

_**(Me and Grimmjow) – What?**_

_**(Ichigo) – So Grimmjow won't sleep with me until you have done the next chapter?  
**_

_**(Me) – Yeah something like that,**_

_**(Ichigo) – Huh... Well I miss to sit on a chair or a sofa without feeling numb.**_

_**(Grimmjow) – WHAT? NO SEX! **_

_**(Me) – That's right dude! No sex until I update again ^^**_

_**(Grimmjow) – I don't wanna suffer anymore! **_

_**(Me) – Hehehe... Ahem! Now enjoy the next chapter and my english suucks! Sorry 'bout that! Plz review! Love you all who read this and like it! JA NE! / NightMares95 **_


End file.
